


Stitches

by GeoFender



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x06, Alex Danvers-centric, Angst, F/F, Hurt Alex Danvers, Maggie isn't a bitch, POV Alex Danvers, Post 2X06, Songfic, alex danvers - Freeform, maggie sawyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Based on the song Stitches by Shawn Mendes"I am moth and you are flame. With your warm and beautiful light you welcomed me and, without make me realise it at all, you have slowly burnt my wings of which I was proud."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of one of my works. English isn'y my first language, be kind. I expressed Alex's feelings and thoughts, I don't think Maggie is a bitch. Oh, when I write "her" in italics, it's referred to Maggie.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr and my username is geofender96. You can ask me question, of course

 

 

**_I thought that I’ve been hurt before_ **

**_But no one’s ever let me quite this sore_ **

 

 

I thought that I’ve been hurt before, but no one has managed to do it that way. For you I came out to Kara even if I wasn’t ready, I did it only to see a smile on your lips and catch a glimpse of pride on your face and in your dark eyes that enchanted me a lot. Even Vicky Donahue, my ex best friend, ripped my heart leaving me with a hole in the chest like you did.

 

 

**_Your words cut deeper than a knife_ **

**_Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_ **

 

 

It’s really true that a pen is mightier than a sword. The words you addressed me passed me through and they did damages I didn’t think possible. Hearing that we should stay friends after all those glances, those attentions and the complicity built between us is heartbreaking. I need… I need Kara, her warm hugs and her sun bright smile. Maybe she was sent to Earth to lighten my path even in the deepest darkness.

 

 

**_Got a feeling that I’m going under_ **

**_But I know that I’ll make it out alive_ **

**_If I quit calling you my lover_ **

**_Move on_ **

 

 

I feel lightheaded, your muffled words come straight to me and it’s like my brain would protect me from them. I have never felt like this, I’ve been knocked down many times, so many bullets have hit me but this… I never thought It’d hurt so hard being rejected. And I was making fun of my few girlfriends in high school, how stupid I was! I want only let me go but, what would Kara do if she didn’t find me by her side? She’s Supergirl but she couldn’t overcome another loss. I have to muster up the courage and rise, this is just one of many battles I lost but I have to do it, both for people I love and myself. Alex Danvers always rises and returns stronger than ever and she has, just to quote _her_ , the right to be happy. I have to go on, forget what I feel for you and don’t stay anchored to the past.

 

**_You watch me bleeding until I can’t breathe_ **  
**_I’m shaking, falling onto my knees_ **  
**_And now that I’m without your kisses_ **  
**_I’ll be needing stitches_ **

 

 

The hole in the chest that I have for your fault bleeds profusely, but it’s hard not to look at you and stay breathless. You are so beautiful, so… everything that I can’t help swaying in your presence. I’m not a person that crumbles easily, I’m used to grit my teeth in every possible situation but now I’m here, on my knees in front of you and completely at your mercy. That kiss I gave you with impulse was wonderful and destructive at the same time, more than the following words. In fact they weren’t needed, not feeling kissed back was more than explicative. But I wanted a confirm, actually, to tell the truth, I hoped with all my heart to have misunderstood because compared to you I’m inexperienced, even a disaster, at human relationships.

**_Tripping over myself,_ **

**_I’m making, begging you to come help_ **

**_And now that I’m without your kisses_ **

**_I’ll be needing stitches_ **

I address you a hurt gaze, it’s all too painful. I knew that it would be ended this way, I shouldn’t have exposed myself and risk. I had to follow the first rule J’onn taught me during training, don’t act instinctively and always think before making a decision, no matter what! I curse myself for opening and I beg you with my eyes, I hope you say that it’s just a joke, otherwise I couldn’t take a hit like that.

 

**_Just like a moth drawn to a flame_ **

**_Oh, you lured me,_ **

**_I couldn’t sense the pain_ **

 

 

I am moth and you are flame. With your warm and beautiful light you welcomed me and, without make me realise it at all, you have slowly burnt my wings of which I was proud. You misled me until I dropped my haughty mask that makes me perfect to the world, I bared myself in all of my imperfection and you led me to believe to be worthy of walking on this earth despite the cracks in me. I even reached the point of not listen what people said because you were by my side. Your bitter heart cold to the touch Now I’m gonna reap what I sow I’m left seeing red on my own The smile that I first considered warm is now cold like ice, for the falsehood that I now see in it. All that I did to show me up under a different light was useless, I’m like Sisyphus, destined to push a rock for the eternity on the top of a mountain. Even if Kara is close to me, the anger for not having repressed all my feelings manages anyway to create a prison of glass between us, in which the only thing I can do is to hurt myself and hit my fists. If necessary, I will forget you until I annihilate myself.

 

 

 


End file.
